


Rescue and Protect

by thehobbit82



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: F/M, Saving, blasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your love is in danger and you got to bring down a criminal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed please. Can't impove without them.

Our story began on a sunny summer day just like any other in New York City. Three sister’s soul-mates will depend upon three mice, but not any kind of mice but the Bicker Mice from Mars. Their names were Storm, Eda and Tempest. Their soul-mates were Acheron, Wolf and Talon, three of the toughest bounty-hunters along with the sister’s. On one of their mission the tree men were captured by Limberger, an interstellar criminal.  
The guys had gone ahead to infiltrate Limberger’s headquarters and the girls would catch up a day later. Just a bit after that they had been caught and tortured for days. After the guys had missed the last to check points the girls knew something was up, the guys never missed a check point or anything for that matter as if they had O.C.D.  
“I knew we shouldn’t have let them go ahead without us, I just knew it” Eda had muttered to herself. “That is why we are going Eda, so relax will you?” Storm told her. “What is with you lightly, you lose your temper, you are oversensitive at times and you don’t act like your usual self. What the heck?” Tempest asked as they fastened their carry packs on their motorcycles. “This isn’t the time or the place for this discussion, let’s just find them and we’ll talk then” Eda said and with that she got on her bike.  
It took them half a day’s travel to reach New York. “Girls, I just found how we might bring down Limberger and free our guys” Storm informed them. “Like what sis?” Tempest asked with a smile that said she already had an idea what that might be. “Bicker Mice from Mars” is all that Storm said as she pulled into a garage in the outskirts of the city. Eda just laughed at what her sister said. As they parked their bikes and refuel them Tempest said, “That doesn’t even make any sense at all, just so you know.”  
That is when a lady came out to see who it was. “Hi, I’m Charlie. Will you need any service?” she asked. “Yes, hi I’m Storm this is Eda and Tempest. We will need your three friend’s assistants so if you could please get them for as?” Storm said to her. “May I ask what it’s in regard?” Charlie questioned. “Limberger” was the only answer she received.  
At moment three mice like humanoids exit the garage. “Where have you heard that name?” The grey one asked. “We are bounty-hunters and he is our mission, now more than ever” Eda informed him. “What my sister means is that we work with our soul-mates and they had gone ahead of us to infiltrate his hide out but missed the last two check points right now. So we need your help to get them back. I knew you could help, counting that you have faced him many times and foiled his plans all this while” Tempest finally said.  
“Hi. I’m Modo, this is Throtle and Vincent, but Vinnie for short. We’ll be happy to help and get this planet rid of a rotten fish like Limberger” Modo said with a toothy grin “Who .put the word out for his hide?” Throtle asked. “The interstellar police council of Omega supreme” Tempest said. “So, what’s the plan?” Charlie asked.  
“We have to secure all exits so they don’t have any openings to escape. Also find out how many men are in there and what the status of the weaponry. We have to make sure we don’t get unprepared But most of all where and how our men are” Storm stated. “Is Eda always this silent?” Charlie asked worriedly. “No, she is usually more outspoken and into peoples face if she thinks that they might hurt people she cares about” Storm told her as she turned to look at her sister as she worked on her bike with utter concentration.  
It took them two days to get all the information regarding the mission. “Eda when this is over we got to talk about the way you are acting, cause we are worried” Tempest said before she turned and got on her bike. With that the sisters and the mice headed towards Limberger’s headquarters. It did not take them too long to get to their destination.  
Every one split in pairs: Modo with Storm, Throtle with Eda and Vinnie with Tempest. Each pair had a different point of entry. The first pair entered from the rooftop, the second from the second floor staff room that never really got used and the third pair from the basement. “’Modo, you and Storm head to the office and see what you can find out about the guys. Tempest and Vinnie head to the weapons room. Throtle and I will head to the lab and see if we can distract them long enough” Eda told them.  
“You sure know how to take charge, don’t you?” Throtle asked with a laugh. “When people mess with family, they should pray that I never get my hands on them if they know what’s right for them or I’d rip them apart” she told him as she looked at the corner. She knew that there was more at stake than their husbands and lives. She had her unborn baby to worry about as well.  
This was not as easy as they hoped it would be there were a lot more guards posted around then building than usual. That could mean one thing only; they were waiting for them. “Weapons room secure. But we might have a problem” Vinnie said. “What happened?” Modo questioned.  
“We had to knock out at list three guys and they seem to communicate with the others every five to ten minutes” Vinnie told him. “Get the guns and head to the lab. We have everything we need” Storm told him. “Right! Eda where is the distraction?” Storm asked, but was only greeted by silence. “Eda… Eda, what’s happening?” Tempest called out scared.  
“We found them. The guys are in the lab and no way in anything you hold dear, am I going to set a bomb in here. Just get here quick” Eda told her. “Do not worry, we’ll help you guys get them out. I promise you, you will have your husband’s back safe and sound Eda” Throtle told her as he calmly patted her shoulder.  
Within two minutes the rest of the group met up in the lab with Throtle and Eda. “We have a couple of minutes before they realise some things up” Storm said. “Let’s just say they’ll have their hands full dealing with the weapons and communication room to worry if they have an intruder. We also have contacted the main headquarters on Mars. They are sending B-squad to pick this lot up after we bush them up” Tempest said as she tried hard not to rush in and start taking them apart.  
True to her word, there were two different explosions that sook the whole building. “Are you trying to distract them or to bring this place down on our heads?” Modo asked Tempest. “She does that when she is really upset. Let’s just concentrate on the job at hand shall we?” Storm asked.  
“What’s happening did you idiots mess up while storing the weapons or is someone in the building” Limberger yelled. “Don’t boss” he’s second in command said looking around like the idiot he was. “Then go check, you moron” Limberger screamed at him. With that his second run off to check what had caused the building to shake.  
‘Hey boss. The weapons room is destroyed and the communications room is offline’ the second informed him ten minutes later. At that the mice through some smoke bombs and soon the whole room filled with smoke.  
“Modo, Throtle and Tempest untie them and get out. Vinnie, Eda and I will make sure they don’t go anywhere” Storm told them. And with that the first team headed for the guys, it was not hard to get them out; Limberger never had the best or smartest of teams. The second team took out all of Limberger’s goons.  
When the smoke cleared Limberger saw that he was the only one standing. “You! I thought I was done with you vermin but oh well. And as for you, I knew you would be coming for them” he said with a sinister smile.  
“I don’t like the look on his face Storm, he’s up to something” Eda told her. “What have you done fish-breath?” Vinnie asked. “Oh, nothing much but if you want them to remain alive you will let me go” Limberger said with a smile.  
“No, fish-breath you are wrong. We already have the antidote to what you have given them. By now they are back on their feet” Vinnie informed him with a laugh. “We have been watching you for a while so we were prepared. You are going done you creeping monstrosity” and with that Eda shot him with the dart gun. “Really Eda? We seriously need to have a talk about your attitude later on” Storm told her as she tied Limberger.  
Soon after the B-squad arrived to collect Limberger and his goons. “Hey thanks sunshine for the rescue and antidote” Talon said cheerfully to Tempest as he kissed her with all his heart. “Maybe I should rescue you more often then, don’t you think?” she giggled.  
Soon they all returned to the gustation Charlie owned for the long goodbye. “Get off it you two we need to get ready to go. Am sure you two can have you make up session later on” Acheron told them laughing. “Oh for crying out loud Wolf you deal with your wife, she is driving me nuts” Storm practically told HIM.  
“Hey honey what’s the problem?” he asked worriedly. “You, you dolt. Next time you go on a mission don’t you dare get caught or am taking the baby and hitting the road. Got it?” she threaten him. Everyone was speechless. “When? How?” was the only thing Wolf could say.  
“Of course you would manage to shock him again” Storm said while Tempest laughed like there was no tomorrow. “Is it always like this and what did you mean again?” Charlie asked. “She asked him to marry her and now this” Tempest said while still laughing at her sister and her husband.  
“That’s the best news ever” Wolf said as he practically squished her. “Congrats man” Throtle said. After that the said their goodbyes and they left the Mice so they can get their next villain. Life was never the same again.


End file.
